


Looking for Clues

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Blue dog - Freeform, Blue snaps, Blue's Clues and you, Brutal Murder, Clues, Detective Steve Burns - Freeform, Forensics, Missing, Murder, Murder Mystery, Prime Suspect, What am I doing, pawprints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: A new case hits to close to home. In fact, it was in his old home.The Victim is his younger cousin.The Murderer, his old best friend.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Looking for Clues

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic depictions of Death and crime scenes.
> 
> This is a gift for a family friend, I agreed, thought it was pretty funny :)

“This is just sick…” 

The forensic team had already blocked off the house, and the rest of the residents were sitting outside giving statements to the officers. A car pulled up to the scene and a man wearing a suit, coat, and a hat covered his head. He tried to push back the other officers, to make his way onto the scene but he was stopped.

“I’m sorry Detective… there is no body… but from the evidence collected… he lost too much blood to have survived…” a police officer said, holding back the other. 

“dammit…” the Detective mumbled under his breath “Do you have any suspects in questioning?” he asked, pulling out a small notebook from his coat pocket. 

“No, our prime suspect fled the scene soon after their attack, she took his body with her…” The officer stopped, “are you sure you want to work this case, Detective Burns? We understand the victim was your cousin...and that you were once close to our Prime suspect”

“Josh’s death needs justice...and as for Blue...that was a long time ago.” he paused a moment to finish his drawing of Blue in his notebook “but I still know her antics” he looked over, noticing a bloodied paw print stamped on a nearby shovel. He walked over to it, starting to draw the stamped shovel “I know she always loves a game…” he whistled over a few members of the forensic team to collect the shovel “she’ll leave clues behind for us to find Josh… usually three.” 

“So all we need to do is find Blue’s clues and we’ll figure it out?” the officer asked, taking down notes. 

“Yes… we’ll play her silly demeaning game… but she’ll pay for what she’s done…” Detective Burns said, glaring down at his notebook. 

“We’ll catch your cousin’s killer, Detective. Just tell us what we need to.” 

“We need to play Blue’s Clues”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend :)

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the first clue.


End file.
